bookofaberothfandomcom-20200215-history
Infamy
In Aberoth, there are penalties for harming other players. Depending on the severity of their actions, a player can either become wanted or gain infamy. Friendly and Unfriendly Status In order to attack others, players must change their status from friendly to unfriendly by using the unfriendly command. While unfriendly, players also make themselves vulnerable to attack from other friendly players. They can change their status back to friendly by using the friendly command. Inala, Gomald, Sholop, Tavelor, Lysis, Wodon, and Gurun will not allow wanted players to enter their areas. Wanted Becoming wanted is a precursor to gaining infamy. Wanted status is placed upon someone who has harmed a friendly player whether the harmed player has been killed or not. It lasts for a predetermined amount of time based on the harmful action. All wanted time is cumulative, but the initial attack adds more wanted time than any subsequent attacks. For example, one strike by an unfriendly player against a friendly player will give 30 seconds of wanted time, but then if the unfriendly player hits their victim again, the total wanted time increases to only 35 seconds. There is a minimum of 30 seconds and a maximum of 1 hour wanted time (in real time). Wanted players are easy to spot because they will appear unfriendly and their name will be displayed with an exclamation point (!) at the end. There is no penalty for attacking or killing a wanted player. Note: Wanted players will not be thrown out shops, they are only unable to enter. Infamy Killing too many innocent players will cause a player to gain infamy. Gaining infamy is a considerably more severe punishment than becoming wanted because the penalties are greater and last much longer. Each time a player kills an innocent, they are given 1 infamy point. The player is declared infamous when they have accumulated a total of 4 infamy points within a 24-hour period (real life) or 10 infamy points over the period of 5 real life days. They will remain infamous for 24 real life hours after their last kill. Infamous players may or may not have an exclamation point (!) after their name, depending on whether they are still wanted. If a player's wanted time ends and they are still infamous, they will simply appear unfriendly. There is no penalty for attacking or killing an infamous player. Players who kill infamous players are given one point on Aberoth's Most Righteous high score board. Players who double their infamy kill allotment — 8 infamy points within a 24-hour period (real life) or 20 infamy points over the period of 5 real life days — will become exhausted from their murderous rampage. Their speed will become slower, making it easier for other players to kill them. A player can view their current infamy status by typing the command infamy. This will show the player how many unjustified kills they have made in the last real life day (x/4) as well as how many in the last 5 real life days (x/10). Players who die while wanted or infamous get the message "You feel like you got what you deserved." when they die. Jail Time When a player logs on in jail, they are told how many real life days are left in their sentence. Saying the keyword jail to Inala will have her list the names of those who are currently in jail. Avoiding Infamy It is possible to kill other players without the risk of becoming wanted or gaining infamy. No penalty will be given if a player attacks or kills the following individuals: The names of all players who can be killed without penalty will appear in either orange (archenemies and guild enemies) or red (members of a warring guild). Players must still become unfriendly to attack orange or red players. Invisible players' names will not show up at all, and no one needs to go unfriendly in order to attack them. Category:Status Effects